1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and in particular to a supporting stand having a lifting and positioning means; wherein the external surface of the supporting stand is not provided with any keys, and with the cooperation of elastic elements, rods, and tracks, the height of the supporting stand can be adjusted freely, thereby lifting or lowering a display connected thereon to conform to a user's demand:
2. Description of Related Art
An earlier panel display is connected via a supporting stand, and it can be made upright so that a user can watch the display conveniently. However, the height of such a supporting stand cannot be adjusted. Therefore, when a user intends to adjust the height of the panel display, the user has to raise the supporting article under the panel display, such as via adjusting the height of a table or increasing the number of articles under the supporting stand, thereby increasing the height of the panel display.
The conventional supporting stand can only provide a supporting effect, and thus it is not convenient for use. Therefore, there has been attempt to improve the supporting stand, so that it can be lifted or lowered. Via the cooperation of a telescopic supporting stand with a positioning means (such as tenons), the panel display can be fixed to a certain position. Please refer to FIG. 1. This figure discloses a supporting stand of a display having a lifting effect, which includes a base 1a, a supporting stand 2a connected with the base 1a, and a positioning element 3a. The supporting stand 2a has a first connecting portion 21a and a second connecting portion 22a. The first connecting portion 21a is provided with a positioning hole 211a. The second connecting portion 22a is provided with a plurality of fixing holes 221a that are arranged at equal intervals. The first connecting portion 21a is movably connected to the second connecting portion 22a. One end of the first connecting portion 21a is further connected to a panel display 4a. One end of the first connecting portion 22a is connected to the base 1a. The positioning element 3a is a tenon. According to the desired height, the user selectively inserts the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a. In this way, the first connecting portion 21a can be fixed and the panel display can be lifted or lowered. Thus, the problems occurred in the conventional supporting stand can be solved. However, since the movement between the first connecting portion 21a and the second connecting portion 22a requires a suitable gap therebetween, shake and swing may be generated when the first connecting portion 21a is moved. As a result, the supporting stand may suffer damage after being used for a period of time.
Taiwan Patent No. M324945 discloses an improved supporting stand of a display, which includes a base a supporting stand provided on the base. The support has tracks, a restricting portion provided on the tracks, a secondary support and a sliding portion provided in the secondary support and extending in the tracks. The secondary support and the sliding portion are connected to the tracks, so that the sliding portion can be slidably provided in the tracks within the restricting portion. Via this arrangement, the display can be lifted and lowered.
However, the above-mentioned supporting stand has some problems as follows.
(I) Due to the existence of a conventional positioning element, the external surface of the supporting stand is provided with a protrusion (i.e. the tenon), which deteriorates the whole visual effect of the supporting stand.
(II) The conventional positioning element is used to fix the supporting stand, which may cause the supporting stand to suffer damage.
(III) Even when there is no positioning element (as disclosed in the above patent publication), the lifting means of the conventional supporting stand is so complicated that the manufacturing cost is increased. Accordingly, it is not easy to assemble the supporting stand, which increases the time for assembling.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.